Faith's Death
by Kaylee's teddy
Summary: This fanfic is based on a vid I made. You can find it on youtube under the name kissingtoast, same title. I was always mad that no one ever told Faith that Buffy had died, this is the story of what might have happened if they did. Angsty, Slashy, Sad
1. Chapter 1 Breaking Out

Title - Faith's Death

Rating - PG13 for now...if it changes i'll let you know

Pairing - Buffy/Faith

Setting - Right after Buffy's death, between seasons 5 and 6

Disclaimer - These character do not belong to me, I am not that clever. All characters belong

to Joss and the really big companies who financed him.

**Chapter 1 - Breaking Out**

"The hardest thing in this world is to live in it."

-Buffy- The Gift

Faith hadn't wanted to admit, wouldn't let herself admit, that she'd been waiting. Waiting

for them to come for her, not Buffy of course, but someone. But she had never, not in all the

months she'd been waiting expected it to be Wesley. Faith sat down picked up the handset,

"Hey". Faith said

Wesley looked at her steadily and replied in a firm voice,"Hello, Faith."

She tried to return his solid gaze, tried to prove that he didn't make her nervous.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Wesley leaned into his hand set, stared squarely through the pane of glass. Faith took a breath

tried and to avoid his gaze. There was a reason for this visit, one she wasn't sure she wanted to

know.

"Something has gone wrong." Wesley said.

"What does that have to do with me?" Faith was aware that she was being confrontational and

she kicked herself for slipping into old habits.

Wesley sighed a little, took off his glasses and pressed his open palm over his eyes, a deeply

alarming gesture that made Faith wish she did not have to hear his next sentence. Wesley

returned the glasses to their place and looked back at Faith, "Buffy is dead."

There would be time, time after she and Wesley were safely away from the compound, to

wonder if she'd made the right decision. Time in the drive back to Los Angeles while Wesley

was giving her details; Glory, the council, the portal, Dawn. Dawn and Buffy...Buffy

throwing herself off of that tower, closing the portal to hell.

"We are fairly certain that there will be no additional slayers called..." Wesley swallowed and

continued his dialogue "Buffy's first death effectively positioned her outside of the slayer line."

He was being civil, almost kind, keeping a professional manner that spoke of his years of

watcher training.

"The council did consider having you eliminated" he kept his eyes firmly on the road as he said

this "But since their previous missions to apprehend you failed so entirely they determined that

it would be in their best interest to continue your rehabilitation."

He was cutting a lot out, she could sense that. She could hear the things he wasn't saying...

someone had argued for her...Angel probably. Argued to Giles, to the council, maybe even to

Wesley and argued hard, because, and Faith had no illusions about this, she was no ones first

choice. Faith shook off her troubled thoughts and tuned back in to Wesley's dialouge

"...of course we did not expect to retrieve you so quickly..." and here he glanced nervously in

her direction. She smiled a little, he'd been a little stunned when she came crashing through the

partition, lucky for them the guards had been stunned as well.

He continued,"But the basic plan is still in place. You will be placed under Giles supervision

until the council can determine their best course of action."

He turned his head towards the passenger seat giving her as much of his attention as the road

ahead would allow, "I wouldn't trust them. The council was deeply offended by Buffy's

resignation and she did not exactly ease their reinstatement. They will not be quick to forget

that."

Faith was grateful for the care he was taking, both for the warning and for not mentioning the

other reason she should be careful of the council...it would be lot easier to begin with a new

slayer then to invest any time in her, and nobody would blame them if they were still secretly

planning to kill her.

"Thanks," Faith said and Wesley looked back to the road.

Oh yes there would be plenty of time, time to consider whether or not the council was right.


	2. Chapter 2 I'm going back to LA

Title - Faith's Death

Rating - PG13 for now...if it changes i'll let you know

Pairing - Buffy/Faith

Setting - Right after Buffy's death, between seasons 5 and 6

Disclaimer - These character do not belong to me, I am not that clever. All characters belong

to Joss and the really big companies who financed him.

**Chapter 2- I'm going back to L.A.**

In the moment she'd barely thought about it, just flung herself through the glass barrier.

Three seconds to wonder if this was the same way that Buffy had flung herself off of that

tower, like it was right, like it mattered, like it was everything she had left.

The meeting with Angel was short, perfunctory, a few more details then Wesley had

provided, an awkward hello to Cordelia, Angel staring out with this blank hollow expression

that Faith prayed she wasn't making herself. Faith could feel herself tense, go numb and she

felt torn between taking care of Angel and avoiding him at all costs. She was fine, she could

stay fine, as long as she didn't think to hard, as long as she could maintain the illusion that she

could function, she'd be alright. But Angel was the one who could see through all that, who

could see past her tough girl facade and feel the pain she was carefully clamping down on.

Because he was the only one who could share it, the only one who could see it and Faith

couldn't bare that. She needn't have worried, Angel barely spoke to her, or even looked at her

and after all...what was there to say? Buffy was dead ...and neither of them had been there.

It wasn't until she was in the car, driving down the highway, that she began to panic. She

hadn't been alone, truly alone, in over a year and she found the prospect of hours by herself

disquieting.

"It'll be fine" She thought to herself.

"Just take some getting used to."

She took several deep breaths tried to make her hands unclench. She wondered if this

was how Buffy felt, being the one, the only one. She wondered if Buffy had felt this

desperate, felt how deep the burden was that she had undertaken. She liked to think that she

had, that in the first days of her calling Buffy had wanted to push it all away, that she'd felt this

same gnawing loneliness, the same sense of panic. One girl in all the world...but somehow

she doubted it. Because for Buffy being the only one would have been normal. Buffy had

always been alone. Not like Faith, for Faith being called as the slayer meant being paired,

meant being with Buffy. But there was no Buffy anymore.


	3. Chapter 3 Home sweet Sunnydale

Title - Faith's Death

Rating - PG13 for now...if it changes i'll let you know

Pairing - Buffy/Faith

Setting - Right after Buffy's death, between seasons 5 and 6

Disclaimer - These character do not belong to me, I am not that clever. All characters belong

to Joss and the really big companies who financed him.

Chapter 3-Home Sweet Sunnydale

Faith had been sitting at the edge of town for several hours. Hours in the dark, leaning

against the car smoking cigarette after cigarette, staring at the graveyard in front of her. This

was where Buffy was buried. Somewhere out in the darkness was Buffy's last resting place

and all Faith could do was stand on the edge, unable to make herself go looking for Buffy's

stone. "There's something bizarrely significant about this," Faith thought. She had always

been on the edges of Buffy's life and now she was literally standing on the edges of her death.

"Coward" Faith thought to herself

"Can't even walk a few feet into a graveyard, stupid fucking coward" Faith was feeling more

disgusted with herself by the moment

"Get in there, right now" Faith threw down her cigarette, stamped it out angrily and stalked off

into the graveyard.

"There see" Faith thought to herself

"It's fine...Just gonna go in, pay your respects, visit Buffy's grave..." Faith was throwing up.

Without warning her body had simply folded itself over and was quickly dispensing with the

limited contents of her stomach. Faith found herself crouching behind the gravestone of

Bartholomew Livingston. Faith hoped that Barty would understand.

Faith was quiet, just allowed herself to stop retching and stayed there recovering for a few

minutes. Faith took deep shaking breaths, clenched her fists into the grass, feeling comforted

by the solidness of the dirt and the darkness. Faith felt like she should be crying, she could

feel herself teetering at the point where she would break completely, sob, cry, break things;

maybe never get up again. Fearing her snapping point Faith pushed herself roughly off the

ground and practically sprinted back to the car. Something in Faith's head laughed at her as

she sped off into Sunnydale.


End file.
